The Core Unit will provide services in the generation of adenoviruses and the appropriate constructs and the subsequent generation of gene-targeted and transgenic mice. Subsequently, founder mice will be identified, bred, and maintained in a core animal facility at UCSD. The Core will also be responsible for distributing the adenoviruses and mice to each individual project.